Teenage Love Affair
by lovelysakura99
Summary: It wasn't that Mina didn't want to talk about how her relationship changed with Eijirou, it was more like the conversation never came up. / In which everyone realize that KiriMina (and OjiHaga) are banging and also making them realize that they are hormonal teenagers. (Minus for Mineta, Mineta always knew he was a hormonal teenager) / KiriMina, OjiHaga, TodoMomo, KamiJiro


Mostly in Mina POV but it switched because I don't know.  
I am shamelessly not writing how Mina and Ei got together because I was inspired by fan art comics made by CHU on pixiv.

Title comes for Teenage Love Affair from Alicia Keys because I want those teenagers to have normal teenage moments.

* * *

Teenage Love Affair

It wasn't that Mina didn't want to talk about how her relationship changed with Eijirou, it was more like the conversation never came up.

She was pretty sure the only one who knew are Tooru, and by consequence Ojiro, and Bakugou.

Tooru, simply because she asked. Also because they caught each other in the boys' section's elevator at an hour they both shouldn't have been there.

Bakugo because under all his layers of rage and explosion, really cared for his friends. He also caught Mina going out of Eijirou's room in the morning.

She tried to bring it up once at a girls' night but Ochako and Momo got suddenly so defensive that Mina dropped the subject as quickly as she brought it.

At that time, Tooru nudged at her, as to tell her it was ok, but Mina stayed silent. Tsuyu also seemed to look her way in wonder, which made Mina think that Tsuyu might have guessed what was going on.

She went to her boyfriend's room a couple of days later feeling blues and it didn't escape Eijirou.

"You haven't told the girls yet?" He exclaimed as she buried herself in his arms.

"You haven't told Kaminari and the rest."

"You know them, they'll be annoying if they know. Anyway, I am pretty sure they have an idea." He kissed her forehead before adding: "I thought you would say it to the girls and it would spread like a wildfire."

She groaned once more. "I want too. I just, it's weird. They are so adamant of not being in love that I feel dumb of wanting to share my happiness."

"But Hagakure and Ojiro said it and it was ok."

"But that was first year and everyone saw it coming. I guess us, we were more subtle. Maybe. I don't know."

He took her face in his hands and smiled at her. He kissed her once, then twice. "Don't beat yourself up about it. They'll found out soon enough."

She pouted even if he tried to kiss it away. She started to giggle as he left a trail of kisses on her neck.

"But I want to tell them how much I love kissing you."

"Oh yeah?"

"And how you still have one of the most terrible rooms."

"My room is super manly."

"You have a clock with arms, Ei. It's not manly, it's dumb looking."

He kissed her to shut her up.

* * *

It was only a few weeks later that shit hit the fan.

Or more, Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugo saw them kissing in front of the dorms.

And apparently, Midoriya could not keep his mouth shut. Or more like he got super excited and blurted everything to Ochako.

Ochako then asked all the girls if they knew, and only Tooru mentioned that they met in the boys elevator.

Iida overheard that statement and called for a dorm meeting.

"We should all respect the curfew!" He scolded.

"Nobody respects it," Kyouka said, rolling her ear on her index in boredom.

"What are you girls are doing in the boys dorms anyway?" Momo said and god bless her innocent soul.

"Sex. Obviously. Lucky bastards," Mineta replied, clearly bitter and envious.

Mina almost wanted to laugh at Momo's horrified expression, but did snort at half the class turning red. Midoriya especially looked like he might pass out of too much blood on his face.

Iida cleared his throat. "Right. What people do in their room doesn't concern us."

"Why you didn't tell us Mina?" Ochako's voice came out sad and Mina knew it was coming.

"You never seemed to wanted to talk about love…"

Ochako was about to say something but Tsuyu beat her to it by saying: "We want to hear about your love story! I'm sure you have a bunch of thing to complain about."

Mina laughed. "Don't get me started!"

"Hey!" Eijirou butted in but got interrupted by Sero's and Kaminari's arms around his shoulder, taking him further away.

"We had an idea but now we need to know."

Mineta was suddenly next to them too. "I want to know all the dirty details."

"No talking about dirty details!" Iida almost yelled, face red. He then turned to Eijirou. "I would just like to remind you, and everyone here that we are still all sharing this dorms so please keep mind your neighbors."

"It was never been a problem before!" Mina chirped.

"Talk for you, Raccoon eyes. When you start laughing the whole building can hear."

She wanted to deny but Eijirou was looking with this guilty expression that told her Bakugou was not completely wrong.

"Iida never heard me when I am in Mashi's room!" Tooru exclaimed.

Iida coughed once. "I think everyone agrees on being careful," Iida concluded, making everyone wonder what he actually heard.

Momo was the first to be by her side as the group started to disperse, saying softly "I am sorry I made you think you couldn't speak with us…" she apologized, a hand on her heart.

"You'll have to make it up to me," Mina said in a mock pout.

"Of course! Anything!"

"Like helping me with math?" She replied cheekily and Momo smiles.

Momo promised to help in the living room in 30 minutes and Kaminari included himself in the tutoring lesson.

Mina took her boyfriend hand in hers and squeezed before leaving to fetch her books.

10 minutes later the kitchen was empty and Mina put music on as she prepared some coffee and tea.

Momo appeared few minutes later and helped the preparation.

"I am sorry again, Mina."

Mina shrugged. "It's no big deal really. I was the one being reticent."

"No it is a big deal. You are in a happy relationship and I let my… fears getting better of me."

Mina paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Momo didn't look up from her tea as she mumbled. "It doesn't matter as he is not interested."

Mina sighed. "Todoroki? Really?"

Momo blushed and stutterd: "He isn't."

"I think you should have an honest talk with him before saying what he thinks." She paused once more. "After all, I did bunch of tricks and traps to know Ei's feelings when I could've just been honest."

"Traps?"

"You know, an extra touch here," she said as she passed behind Momo, her fingertips barely touching her friend's arm, "and extra hug here, talking closer than necessary… The usual. But he was completely clueless. And it's not what got us together. It's because he actually confessed that we are together."

Momo seemed to absorb the information as she pours herself a cup of tea.

"And us guys have no clue about those things."

Both girls jumped to Kaminari siting down on at the table. Momo turned completely red.

"I mean, what Mina said sounds like just how she acts in general."

Mina pouted. "It was not!"

"I mean, Jirou and I were listening to music in my room the other day and I swear she was wearing the shortest short ever. But it's not like she did to seduce me or anything. So it's super confusing. 'Is she into me?' 'Am I imagining things?' And then at the end we don't act because we get paranoid."

Mina mused about that. "But it might just mean she trusts you?"

"Yeah I'd prefer she did not sometimes."

Momo narrowed her eyes at him as she sat down in front of him.

"Don't look at me like that Yaomomo. I love the fact that she trusts me but doesn't change that I had a perfect view of her nice ass and I just…" He sighed.

"Jerk off material?" Mina offered when he didn't finish his sentence and both her friends turned red.

"Did you really have to say it like that?" He groaned.

"I'm just saying the truth."

"But then I feel super guilty because we're friends and all."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Please, as if most the girls in the dorm didn't become material at some point in first year."

Kaminari sputtered words but none made sense.

"I am sure I don't want to know," Momo said opening her books. "Let's just try to focus on her homework for now."

"But it's different with her." Kaminari mumbled before Momo started to say anything relate to math.

There was a pause before Mina's expression soften. "Are you going to confess?"

He shrugged. "You said yourself. She trusts me now. I don't want to mess that up. Not yet anyway."

Mina looked at Momo who had a similar sad expression.

"Let's just hit the books for now! Love can wait!"

* * *

Kyouka was ready to enter the kitchen when she heard: "I mean, Jirou and I were listening to music in my room the other day and I swear she was wearing the shortest short ever. But it's not like she did to seduce me or anything. So it's super confusing. 'Is she into me?' 'Am I imagining things?' And then at the end we don't act because we get paranoid."

She hid herself before her friends could see her.

"Yeah I'd prefer she did not sometimes." Before Kyouka had the time to ask herself what he means she could hear him add: "Don't look at me like that Yaomomo. I love the fact that she trusts me but doesn't change that I had a perfect view of her nice ass and I just…"

Kyouka turned completely red and ran to the elevator before she heard more. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to cope.

What did it mean anyway? That he liked her ass? First of all, she had a nice ass?

She went up and down the elevator before she felt herself calm down.

So, maybe Kaminari was not completely indifferent about her ass. And maybe she was not completely indifferent to how his shoulders had became broader.

Now Kyouka just had to figure out what it actually meant.

* * *

Momo was still unsure about everything.

Of course she now knew that her crush on Todoroki was hedging into something bigger which was getting harder to control.

She couldn't just be honest, like Mina had said. She could barely do the "traps".

She knew that he was popular. Girls would flock around him with sighs and lovesick looks. Though he would always turn them down gently, he never seemed to be interested himself in romance.

She sighed yet again. Her thoughts were going in circle and she couldn't settle. She decided to take a short walk outside as it wasn't too late.

She almost ran into the root of her problems.

"Todoroki!"

"Yaoyorozu, I didn't expect to run into this late."

"I couldn't settle down," she said honestly. "You were out visiting your mother?"

Todoroki nodded and they stayed in silence for a few moments, looking at the darken sky.

"You couldn't settle… Is it because of this morning?"

Momo blushed but nodded nonetheless. "We can say so." She shifted her weight from feet to feet. "I am not against their relationship. I am happy for them but I guess I was so busy trying to prove I can become a great hero that I was thinking of leaving being things like love… But both Mina and Kirishima showed great improvement recently. Even the teachers were saying so."

"So you think that being in a relationship can make them better?"

She shrugged, still not looking at him. "I am simply stating the facts."

"Do you want to be in a relationship?"

The question surprised her and she gaped at him. She could feel her face heating at the gaze he gave her. "I do," she managed to let out. "I sometimes wonder how going to dates would be nice, holding hands, kissing…" she let out an embarrassed cry and hid her face in her hands. "Forget I said that!"

She could hear him chuckle and even with how much she wanted to see his smile, her embarrassment took priority and she kept hiding her face.

"I guess we all wonder."

That was enough to make her peak at him through her fingers. Amusement was clear in his eyes and she can't help but asked: "You do too?"

He shrugged. "I am human after all."

"Of course. But you seem hardly interested in love or girls that confess to you…"

"I don't know those girls so it feels weird to think of them being interest in me. As for love… When I entered the UA, I never thought I would had so many friends dear to me and yet… Why not with love?"

Momo finally let go of her face, still feeling flustered. "Fair enough."

Momo let out a sneeze and Todoroki looked at her with so much warmth, she thought she might melt.

"Let's go back inside?"

She nodded and following back inside. In her absence, the living room had time to turn into a video game lounge with the loudest students screaming at the TV.

"Momo! Todoroki! We just started a Mario Party tournament!" Ochako exclaimed, bouncing to them. "Would you join us?"

Momo smiled. "I am not one to play but I can watch."

Todoroki shrugged but didn't go back to his room yet and settled next to Midoriya.

Mina gave her a knowing smile before she slapped Sero for doing a dumb move.

For now, Momo was content. Todoroki's words floating in her mind as hope.

 _I never thought I had friends dear to me and yet… Why not with love?_

The End…?

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
